


1:14 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Daddy defeated the mean creature responsible for harming you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as they smiled.





	1:14 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Daddy defeated the mean creature responsible for harming you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as they smiled near the unconscious enemy.

THE END


End file.
